Angry Cheeks
Power: Rage Universe: Earth 58 Originated from: Awesome Cheeks Alter Ego: Carl Rogers Faction: Neutral STAR Labs Carl Rogers was a weapons expert at STAR Labs, however he was underappreciated. He had developed some of the most advanced weapons in the universe and contributed them to the new heroes with Exobyte-given powers. This under appreciation became more of an issue when a new guy came in by the name of Kenneth Thomas. This guy had also decided to work on weapons, but under the supervision of Carl. He was charismatic and intelligent, however he was a terrible person. He has gone to court three times for convicted rape, been in prison twice, and even killed a man. However, he was able to convince people that it was all for 'the greater good.' Within his first two weeks, he became Carl's boss and even started dating Carl's crush, Savannah. When Kenneth decided to propose to Savannah, Carl went into a fury. She had said yes and Carl stormed out of STAR Labs. As soon as he walked out, a strange red mist instantly flooded his system. His rage, however, was not caused from the mist, but from recent events. Using the power of the mist, he attempted to murder Kenneth, but was unsuccessful. He flew out, quitting his job at STAR Labs and hiding in a remote island. He realized how week the mist in his system was compared to the power he could gain from rage. Realizing the potential, he went back and invaded STAR Labs, robbing them of most of their supplies and accidentally killing Savannah when meaning to kill Kenneth. This stirred up more rage in his system and he vomited plasma on two people, burning them to death. Flying back to the remote island, he used the supplies he had stolen to create a ring that fed off of the blood in his system and turned it into power, which was amplified by rage. This triggered a response in his body that made his perpetually angry. The ring itself used the red mist to power itself before it used blood. This mist was eventually contained in a lantern that was able to give the ring power remotely. From here, Carl went on to create the Red Lantern Corps. Expansion of the Corps Carl expanded the Corp by mass-producing rings, which were able to detect rage. They were drawn to the source of true rage and selected it as a host. This caused many other Red Lanterns to join. Carl was the leader of the Corps. He helped heroes and villains alike as his only goal was to kill Kenneth Thomas, who had used the same technology that Carl had used to create a Blue ring that used the power of Hope. The only problem was that Kenneth's ring was able to drain the power from Carl's. But, there was nothing more that Carl wanted than to murder this man. For years, the Red and Blue Lantern Corps rage war on Earth. Carl had turned the remote island he had hid in years before into a power source for the Red Lanterns and Kenneth turned STAR Labs in Metropolis into a beacon of Hope.